First Love
by ily SAKU
Summary: Sora is sick, and Kairi has the cure. Terrible summary. SoraxKairi Somewhat depressing. Reviews make me continue ! R&R please. No flames.


**.:Spring:. **

_**April, 2000**_

Six year old Sora Hikari found himself being led outside by a nice woman in white, the woman calling by name and informing him that she was taking him to a place where he could make more friends. She'd arrived in his room early that morning, saying that she was going to take care of him while he was visiting. Shortly after they'd played several games of tic - tac - toe and Sora had eaten lunch, the nice woman had suggested that they go to this supposedly nice place.

A hissing sound was made as the double doors slid open and the woman and Sora exited the large building. It soon became obvious that the woman was taking Sora to the playground. Sora had always wanted to go to the playground, but his mother had always told him no. Sora looked at the woman in white, wide eyed.

"Excuse me Miss, but momma doesn't want me playing out here. She says it'll hurt me," Sora protested - glancing over his shoulder and back at the building behind him. The woman in white laughed.

"Nonsense Sora, everything will be fine. You need to play with kids your own age."

Releasing the brunette's hand she turned and smiled at him, setting a hand on his shoulder.

"Have fun. The other nurses will keep a close eye on you. I'll be back to get you in an hour. Kay?"

Sora thought for a moment, glancing at the playground before he nodded.

"Kay!" He at last declared with a large smile. Ruffling the brunette's hair, the woman stood up and turned - heading off in the direction of another building. Sora glanced around, he'd never been to the playground before - so he didn't know where to start. Toddling across the bright green grass, the small boy approached the jungle gym and was about to climb up the ladder when he was pushed aside by one of the older kids. Finding himself falling into the dirt, Sora pouted. Standing up he dusted himself off before shuffling towards a nearby bench. He didn't like the playground very much.

Pulling himself onto the bench, he sat down and watched the other kids play. It was only a few seconds after he had sat down that a short girl that looked to be about his age ran up to him.

"You ruined it!" She shouted. Sora looked confused, staring at the girl as if she were about to grow an extra arm.

"Huh?"

"You ruined it! My plan!" The girl shouted. When Sora continued to give her the same confused look, she proceeded in pulling him off the bench and glancing at the back of his shorts. The small girl giggled, and Sora only looked more confused. Looking at the back of his shorts, the brunette pouted. They were covered in brown crayon.

"Why'd you do that?" Sora questioned, and the girl smirked.

"I was trying to get one of the nurses . . . . she's not very nice,"

Sora nodded at the girl, and then he found a hand being shoved in his face.

"I'm Kairi! What's your name?"

Sora spent a few moments staring at Kairi's hand, as if contemplating what to do with it, before he finally reached fowards and shook it.

"I'm Sora - - " He answered with a tiny smile. Kairi nodded.

"I've never seen you around before . . . . . My dad's a doctor here. Oh, are you the son of the new nurse?" She inquired. Sora shook his head no.

"No. . . . . I'm . . . . . " Sora trailed off, Kairi cut him off before he could finish his sentence.

"So then you must be a patient here. . . . that's neat. I've met a lot of patients. . . " Kairi explained. She giggled, "I'm really sorry about your shorts," The female began digging through the pocket of her own shorts - eventually producing a brown crayon which she offered to Sora.

"Here, you do it!" She demanded. Sora again looked confused.

"Do. . . . what?"

Kairi reached forward and grabbed Sora's hand, directing him to color on the bench with the brown crayon.

"You have to press really hard or else it won't work," She directed. Sora nodded, continuing to color on the bench as he had been told. Finally Kairi took the crayon from him, and Sora looked at her - as if asking what to do next. After Kairi had returned the crayon to her pocket, she sat on the bench, standing back up a few minutes later. She turned around to show him the brown imprint on the back of her shorts.

"There! Now we match," She stated with a large grin.


End file.
